You're my family
by CMCrazies
Summary: ONE SHOT JJ gets beaten by her ex boyfriend. How does she deal? after finding comfort in her new neighbour. JJ/HENRY JJ/WILL WILL/HENRY


**Something that popped into my head on the bus home from work. What you think?. ONE SHOT**

**You're my family.**

JJ held her 2 month old son close to her chest, projecting him from that monster she called her boyfriend. She felt his tiny hands grip onto her shirt , as he cried loudly. As she screamed and cried. As he kept trying to hurt them. JJ ran out of the room , grabbing her gun off the side. Firing two shots. She hid Henry into her chest. Not allowing him to see his father fall in front of him.

She placed, Henry back into his crib, picking up her phone, dialing 911. After the scene, was cleared. JJ sat on the edge of the ambulance, Henry cuddles close to her chest, blankets wrapped around them. JJ looked up, seeing Hotch and the rest of the team approach her.

"JJ !"

"I'm okay, really."

JJ looked down at Henry, kissing his head, watching as he spelt.

"Can, we just get out of here."

/

As the weeks went on, JJ slowly started getting over what had happened to her. She put Henry down his crib, in there new apartment which everyone was helping her set up. She closed his bedroom, door, grateful that was the first room they started on.

"He asleep."

"Yeah, he'll be awake again soon, he's always hungry."

"So, hows the heavy lifting coming?"

"Great, the guys are brining in the sofa."

JJ nodded heading out of her new place, to let load in the boxes of all her stuff. Carrying the box up the stairs JJ dropped it on the floor, seeing someone leave the apartment down the hall.

"Hi."

"So, I take it you the new tenant. " he said raising his eyebrow.

"That would be, correct, everyone is just helping me move."

"Well, welcome."

"Thanks."

"you need anymore help or?"

"Actually I think the guys need help carrying the sofa…"

"Will."

"JJ."

"Well show me the way."

JJ showed Will to the van the team where stood at trying to unload of all the furnitre.

"Urgh, guys I got you another helper."

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi all turned around to see JJ stood with a male.

"This is Will, he lives down the hall, play nice."

JJ said giving them all a smile, grabbing another box, heading back inside.

/

JJ carried Henry on her chest, watching as he fell back asleep after his feed. Opening her front door, he bent down, holding onto Henry, grabbing the newspaper. Looking up she saw Will, heading out of his place.

"Morning."

JJ stood up, looking up seeing Will near her.

"Morning."

She gave him a soft smile. Seeing Henry, open his eyes.

"Someone's not sleepy." JJ said picking up his tiny fingers.

"So, when you moved in last week you forgot to mention, you had a baby."

JJ went to speak but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Yeah….sorry…I guess I didn't…."

"It's okay. He's adorable."

"Thank you."

Will watched her baby boy, close. Taking hold of his little fingers, seeing him open his eyes, giggling. JJ smiled widely.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen him laugh like that."

"Really?" Will said, after he stopped pulling baby faces.

"Yeah, he's really nervous around people."

"Well. He's in safe hands here."

"Yeah, he likes you."

"Well I like his mommy too."

JJ smiled meeting Will's eyes.

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"Urgh, I was gonna go down to the local dinner for breakfast but…."

"I can cook.."

"Your on."

JJ smiled walking back into her apartment, Will following her. JJ placed Henry into his play pen in the living room, watching him fall back asleep. Will sat down in the kitchen, watching as JJ made her way towards him.

"So how old is."

"Henry….he's almost 3 months."

"Wow."

JJ let out a little laugh. "Yeah, he's my everything.."

Will looked at JJ, seeing her holding onto her herself.

"hey, no need to be so tense. Its just me."

JJ laid her hands down onto the counter. Looking back up at Will.

"Sorry, I just have…some trust issues lately."

"It's okay, JJ I'm your friend."

She nodded. "So you still what that cooked breakfast?"

"If pancakes are included then definitely"

"Always."

JJ started cooking, Will helping her out, as they were half away through cooking Henry woke up, screaming.

JJ sighed putting down the plate she was holding

"It's okay, I got him."

Will walked over to him, picking Henry up, laying him on his shoulder. Rubbing his back. JJ watched closely as Henry clamed down, tugging himself onto Will's shirt. She didn't say anything, she watched as Will walked up and down the room, with Henry. Rocking him back and forth, as he fell asleep on him.

"There ready."

Will nodded laying Henry back down, joining JJ, at the table.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" JJ said taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Honestly, I've never done that before."

JJ let out a little laugh, seeing the look on Will's face.

"Well, your really good with him."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

/

As the months went by, JJ and Will became really good friends. When she was away at work he looked after Henry for her, or helped out the sitter. There friendship was growing and so were there feelings. JJ could trust him and that meant a lot to her. To have someone else In her life that she could trust, around her son. Will was happy he had met JJ, he hadn't been this close to anyone in a long time. He really liked her. He may even love her. But he didn't want to rush her he could tell, something was up with her, which she had yet to tell him. But he didn't push her. He was still waiting for her, to open up.

JJ closed his bedroom door, walking back into the living room, pulling her feet up to her chest as she sat down on the sofa. Taking the glass of wine off Will. Taking a long sip JJ put the glass down, laying her head onto Will's chest.

"You okay?"

"I'm just exhausted and I missed you both."

"Both huh."

"Yeah…." JJ said looking up at Will.

"Well, I don't know about that little guy but, I missed you too."

"Good….so there's something I need too talk to you about."

"Yeah, and what would that be."

JJ sat up, sitting right next to Will, crossing her legs.

"You've never once asked me, about Henry's father or why, I havened dated anyone, or anything like that"

"I know, Jennifer, I didn't wanna push you to tell me something I have no right in knowing."

JJ pushed her brow together, biting down on her lip.

"But you do, have a right….you've helped me raise Henry, Will. Your always there for me, whenever I need you, and Henry. I really like you Will a lot and I want you to be a part of our lives."

"I want that too JJ. I do but…"

"You need me to tell you everything?"

"Yeah…..you showed up one day by yourself with a 2 month old baby…"

JJ sighed closing her eyes, looking down at the floor.

"Henry's father….he urmm….he's in prison. "

Will watched her closely, listening to every word she spoke.

"Wha…t what did he do?"

JJ felt a tear fall down onto her cheek. "He..urmm….he attacked me….assaulted me a lot. And he tried hurting Henry so….I…..shot him, but he survived and now he's rotting in jail for a few years.

JJ kept looking at the floor, trying to avoid Will's eyes at all cost. Will moved closer to her, lifting her chin with his fingers. There eyes finally meeting. She saw the tears in his eyes, as he wiped her away.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that.."

"I was such an idiot thinking he actually loved me."

Will pulled JJ into his hold, letting her cry into his chest. He ran his hands down her back, trying to clam her down.

"You are not stupid. You here me. You are strong and beautiful. He's the idiot for thinking, you would put up with that, or let him near your son."

"I cant….I cant trust anyone after him."

"You trust me" Will sat up, JJ following, he raised his hands to her face, pushing her hair behind her ears, leaning in close he gently pressed his lips to hers. At first JJ didn't move she let Will kiss her, but then she kissed back. Feeling her body relax at his touch.

/

JJ sat down on the floor of the living room, handing Will a cup of coffee. He had just moved in a few days ago, neither of them saw the point of them living in the same building in separate apartments when he was always there. Will took a sip of his coffee, placing it down on the coffee table behind him. Taking his attention back to Henry. Who was holding up his toys laughing loudly.

"Look, buddy its mommy…can you say mommy."

Henry giggled again, taking hold of Will's hand. JJ watched them holding her coffee cup close. Trying to wake herself up.

"Say mommy…" JJ smiled to herself listening to Will, all he was doing was trying to get Henry to call her mommy.

"Daddy….."

Both JJ and Will both froze, at the word Henry said.

"Did he just say…" JJ said putting her cup down.

"Yeah." Will said letting out a little laugh.

"DADDY." Henry said again crawling towards him.

JJ smiled widely wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Seeing them sliding down Will's. she moved towards her son and boyfriend. Leaning her head onto Will's chest.

"He's right, you are his daddy."

Will looked at JJ, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Yeah…"

"yeah, and I think we should make it official."

Will looked at JJ, with wide eyes.

"Jen…."

"I never put Todd's name on the birth certificate…as far as I'm concerned, you're his dad."

"I am."

JJ smiled kissing him deeply on the lips.

/

Two years past and now they were, stood on the middle of the dance floor, dancing at there wedding, JJ laid her head onto Will's chest, feeling his heart beat. She smiled to herself, feeling his lips on her head. She looked back up at him. Kissing him on the lips.

"I love you.."

"I love you too…"

"Thank you, for everything…."

"You are very welcome, you and Henry, are my world."

JJ smiled widely, watching as other couples joined them on the dance floor, JJ saw Henry sat in his sat, still eating his food. She smiled to herself, letting go of Will's hand, bending down in front of him she picked him up carrying him onto the dance floor. Henry giggled climbing into his fathers arms.

"You having fun little man."

"Yeah…." Henry smiled widely.

JJ watched as her now husband and son interacted she was glad she found Will. He was everything she always wanted and even though by blood. He wasn't Henry's father to her he was. And always will be.

/

JJ sat on the sofa watching as Will, ran around the living room ,Henry now 3 hanging off his shoulders. JJ laughed hysterically at her sons laugh, as Will tickled him.

"Daddy, stop…it , it tickles." Henry said giggling.

Will laughed a little. Tickling him even more. JJ looked away hearing a knock at the door, still laughing as she opened the door she saw one face she never expected.

"What are you doing here?".

Will put Henry down, hearing the fear I JJ's voice. He looked at Henry placing his thumb to his mouth. Henry nodded sitting down. Will walked towards the door, hearing another voice.

"You know why I'm here JJ !"

"NO, I don't."

"Where is he."

"Your not seeing him Todd."

"You wanna bet." he said trying to force past JJ.

Will stepped beside her, wrapping his wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Jen."

JJ gripped Will's hand, knowing, Will wasn't going to let him anywhere near them.

"WOW. Really. This guy."

"Seriously man, don't push it."

"She's only your girlfriend, I can take her back."

JJ stiffened in Will's hold, shivers running down her spine as he said the words. Will looked at JJ.

"Go inside."

JJ nodded letting go of his hand, seeing Henry sat on the sofa, cuddling his teddy. She sat down next to him holding him close. Seeing his was scared.

"Shh, it's okay."

Henry nodded, burying his head into his mothers chest.

"Oh man, you don't know how wrong you are.!" Will said letting out a little laugh.

"Excuse me"

"Were married."

Will held up his left hand, showing off his ring.

"NO." Todd laughed a little. "THAT BITCH WOULD NEVER, DO THAT."

"That bitch is my wife. And if you call her that one more time."

Henry pulled out of JJ's hold wanting his dad, JJ tried to grab him, but he was too fast.

"DADDY."

Both Will and Todd, froze as Henry, leaned against Will's leg.

"Hey there buddy." Todd bent down to Henry's level.

JJ stepped behind Will. Watching closely. Henry hid his head behind Will, sucking on his thumb.

"Daddy, who the scary guy."

"It's okay buddy, go with mommy okay, I'll come and read you a story in a minute."

"Okay, daddy, ove you."

"Love you too, buddy."

JJ took Henry's hand , looking right into Todd's eyes, squeezing Will's hands as she passed by him.

"That's my son."

"He may have your blood. But I'm his dad. He's my son."

JJ walked back towards Will.

"He's right. Henry isn't yours he never was and never will be."

"BITCH!"

"Will is his father. You will never, see or touch Henry in your life."

"You wanna bet."

"Try me, Todd. I dare because if you ever think of coming here again, god help you, I will kill you."

Todd stormed, swearing to himself in the process, Will shut the locking bolt it after him, he turned around seeing JJ biting down on her lip, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You okay?"

JJ shook her head, letting a few tears, escape, feeling Will wrap his arms around her.

"Go see Henry, I'm okay."

Will nodded, kissing her cheek, walking into Henry's room, seeing him laid in bed.

"Hey bud, you ready."

Henry nodded, showing him the book. After Will had read Henry's book, he turned around, seeing Henry looking right down at him.

"What's up buddy?"

"That man, he scary…"

"You don't have to worry, about him okay buddy. He's never coming here again."

"Omise."

"I promise buddy."

Will walked into the living room , seeing JJ pacing up and down.

"JJ…."

JJ turned around, seeing Will. She stopped pacing, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How did he…."

"I'm guessing parole." Will said wrapping his arms around her waist.

JJ closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Everything is perfect, and then he shows up…I just."

"Come here." Will pushed his body towards hers, wrapping his arm around her back.

"I'm not gonna let him near us."

"Good because, over the next 7 months I may need looking after."

Will pulled away from JJ, seeing her biting her lip.

"Jay…."

"I'm pregnant."

Will smiled widely kissing her deeply on the lips.

"I'm gonna be.."

"Yeah…." JJ smiled widely, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Where a family, a proper family Will."

"Your all my family."

/

**So what did you think? Another one shot :D hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
